She will be loved
by Belle A Lestrange
Summary: REPOST. Yorusoi. Songfic to "she will be loved" Yoruichi and Soi Fon have a stressful and revealing day. Suck summary. Read and Review. For Crystal Zabini.


_**She will be loved**_

Soi Fon realised some time ago that she loved Yoruichi. However it did not help with the fact that she did not know, let alone think, that Yoruichi felt the same way towards her. She sighed heavily. "Let it go" she urged herself routinely every time her mind strayed to that beautiful woman. She looked out of the window and saw said Goddess of Flash talking to Urahara. Soi's eyes glazed over when she imagined how soft those warm, dark, lips would taste against her own, and how those strong feminie arms would encircle her waist and hug her tightly when she was scared or upset and needed comforting…

"CAPTAIN!" Omaeda barged through her door.

"IDIOT! DON'T YOU EVER KNOCK?" Soi Fon snapped harshly at him. He cowered beneath her icy glare. "What is it?"

"Uh...is it alright if I eat some crackers before training?"

Soi Fon snapped the pencil she had been holding, in half "get out of my sight before I drill your head through the floor" she hissed in a deadly whisper. He backed out of her office and closed the door as he went. She sighed and heavily slumped back into her chair and rubbed her temples. "I won't kill him ... I won't kill him ... I won't-" Soi Fon stopped as her attention retured outside her window at Yoruichi and Urahara as they stood beneath the large blossom tree. Her eyes became dreamy as they roamed over the ex-princess' body as she leant against the tree, her arms folded across her chest, her head bowed against the sun.

_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself_

Soi Fon envied Urahara with a burning passion. He had such a strong bond with Yoruichi. There had been rumours about the suspected couple for a while now although both of them denied ever liking each other in that fashion. Soi Fon snorted disbelieveingly whenever she heard Urahara say this. How could anyone not be in love with Yoruichi? She watched as the suspected couple turned and walked in the direction of the woods that stretched out about a mile away from Soi Fon's office. It made a nice view when she got really bored and looked out of the window though. After a brief hesitation Soi Fon stood up from the floor. She neatly stacked up her pile of paperwork on her desk and left her office. As she walked out of the building she saw three cars in the office employee parking lot; her own silver ford, Urahara's muddy black Cherokee and Yoruichi's sleek red convertible. Soi Fon opened her the boot of her car and placed her jacket inside, it was far too hot to wear such a heavy jacket. Once her car was locked up she examined the direction Urahara and Yoruichi had gone in and sighed against the blazing sun. She clicked her tongue in annoyance and decided to follow them, since her curiosity was nagging at her and had been doing so for an annoying amount of time.

_He was always there to help her  
_

The forest itself was refreshingly cool, as the wide leaves provided shade aaginst the boiling sun. Yoruichi and Urahara were nearer now as Soi Fon had increased her pace. "Ow!" Soi Fon stopped dead in her tracks and ducked behind a nearby tree. She leant against the corse bark and breathed deeply, her heart pounding roughly against her chest. She peered out after finally catching her breath. It had appearred that Yoruichi had snagged her thigh on a jagged rock. Soi's heart lurched as the concern washed through her.

"You okay?" Kisuke asked helping the ex-princess up to her feet with a light pull on her hand. Soi Fon felt angry tears jerk within her eyes. She could tell how 'close' they were. She didn't need the rumours to convince herself that what she saw was genuine. She had to get away before she did something irresponsible! She turned and fled the scene her heart beating low within her heavy chest. She made it out of the forest just as the heavy grey clouds cast a gloomy glow over the city. She sniffled, wiping her nose on her sleave.

"You knew it all along...why does it only affect you now?" Soi Fon hissed to herself as she slid into her car and started the engine. As she drove towards her house several miles away, she gripped the steering wheel having a lovely image that it was really Urahara's neck.

_She always belonged to someone else_

Yoruichi felt her heart drop when Kisuke pulled her up onto her feet. Unbeknown to Urahara, Yoruichi had sensed Soi Fon's prescence close behind them. And by the younger woman's sudden distressed disparture she could tell that she needed comforitng. "I need to go" she snatched her hand from Urahara's soft grip.

"Uh alright I'll see you tomorrow then" Urahara frowned at his friends' odd behaviour. She never usually acted this jumpy when she fell or snagged herself. He watched as Yoruichi hurried away. Yoruichi flash-stepped out of the cool sanctuary of the forest into the humid evening air. She tilted her head up towards the clouds and frowned.

"Rain again?" she bowed her head and rounded the corner to the employee car park. She had been right. Instead of seeing three cars parked within the parking-lot she only saw two; her own and Urahara's. "Oh Soi" she felt down-hearted as she crossed the parking-lot in the direction of her car. She unlocked the sleek red door and slumped inside and quickly pulled out of the parking lot. Her mind was a spinning blur.

_I drove for miles and miles  
and wound up at your door_

She turned the engine off and sat back in her chair her arms over her face. She listened as the rain pelted down on the cold concrete pavements outside. Behind closed doors Yoruichi and Soi Fon had a hot passionate physical relationship but lately it seemed as though something had shifted. As though it was developing emotionally too. She rested her head in her hands. "What should I do?" the memories whirled around her head making her feel dizzy. She had never felt this way before ... about anyone. And the rumours fluttering around the offices' were not helping in the slightest.

_  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more  
_

She opened the driver's door and stepped out into the rain. She didn't care at how soaked she got as she made her way up the drenched road in the direction of Soi Fon's house. Unfortunately she had miscalculated the length of the roaf and ended up walking a good two miles before she reached her destination. She got to the corner house and looked up at the small abode. Only one window was illuminated with a dim yellowish glow.

_I don't mind spending everyday  
out on your corner in the pouring rain_

Yoruichi took a deep breath as she began to make her way through the black weather towards Soi Fon's front door. It was painted black with a white design carefully decorated upon it. Yoruichi smiled. Soi Fon had always been the artistic type. Meanwhile Soi Fon sat slouched on the other side of her front door her hand clasped to her mouth in shock and fright. She had seen Yoruichi walk up the path. Why was she here? Finally plucking up her courage she stood up took a deep breath and opened the door. "Yoruichi-sama?"

"Evening Soi" when Soi Fon didn't reply Yoruichi took the opportunity to examine Soi Fon close-up. Her porcelain features contrasted with her bluish black hair. Her silvery grey eyes were down cast as she hugged the side if the door, barring the entrance, her pyjamas hanging off of her thin figure.

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

Yoruichi felt slightly annoyed that she was still standing outside getting wet from the rain lashing down behind her. She thought her presence would make Soi smile and blush like it usually did. There was no smile present on Soi's face today. For some reason this irritated Yoruichi even more. A faint tension began to build up between the two women as Soi Fon shifted awkwardly from foot to foot.

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

"Would you…like to come in for a bit? Ride out the storm?" Soi Fon asked cautiously stepping aside to let Yoruichi into the warmth. Yoruichi gratefully hurried into the warmth. She turned around to see Soi Fon close the door behind her. She couldn't take it anymore. As soon as Soi Fon turned back to face her Yoruichi pushed her back against the door their lips sealed together passionately. It wasn't like any kiss either had experienced before, it was deeper, loving and something beyond passionate no words were able to describe it.

_And she will be loved  
She will be loved_

"W-what are you doing?" Soi Fon asked once the kiss was broken

Yoruichi smiled and stroked Soi Fon's cheek "showing you how much you mean to me"

"But-?"

"Soi I think-"

"Don't say it!" Soi Fon begged against Yoruichi's chest. She didn't want to get hurt by the once person her heart beat for. "Just please…"

"Why not?"

Soi sighed and realised she was over-reacting. "I feel the same but…I…"

"Why not?" Yoruichi urged firmly.

Soi Fon looked up with teary eyes into Yoruichi's "the storms over…you can go now" Yoruichi took the hint with a cold heart and left Soi in her hallway feeling twice as rejected as before. Yoruichi was halfway down the path when she stopped.

"What the fuck am I doing?" she quickly turned back and bounded back to Soi Fon's door.

_Tap on my window knock on my door_

Soi Fon looked up from where she had been crying on the stairs. Yoruichi's silhouette could be seen peering in through the window. The older woman was tapping to regain Soi Fon's attention. In a muddle of feelings Soi Fon stood up and opened the door only to be drawn into the second most exhilarating kiss of her life. When they broke apart Yoruichi wiped her tears away. "What's wrong?" Soi asked.

"I want to make you feel beautiful" Yoruichi breathed as she slid her hands beneath Soi Fon's night shirt.

"I know I tend to get so insecure," Soi admitted ashamed of herself.

Yoruichi tilted the younger woman's' head up to meet her gaze and shook her head with a serious face "It doesn't matter anymore" she stated simply leaning down for another kiss.

"Do you really love me Yoruichi? This isn't some sick joke is it?"

"No of course" Yoruichi was insulted to the least but she reasoned with herself that Soi had every reason to be sceptical. She leant forward and captured Soi Fon's lips in a reassuring kiss. Soi Fon wrapped her arms around Yoruichi's neck, deepening the kiss.

"I'm sorry you fell for someone like me"

"I love you the way you are Soi, you're beautiful to me" Yoruichi hugged the younger woman tighter "even before tonight" Soi blushed. No one had ever said that she was beautiful before.

"I love you the way you are too…Yoruichi...sama"

~Fin~


End file.
